Five Night's in Love
by Ace Akaylis
Summary: Mike Schmidt gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where he slowly learns about the place. The favorite pirate learns more about his long thought dead first mate from 1987.What will happen to Mike as he helps Foxy and the Fazbear gang in the pizzeria? Will our young couple get a happily ever after or a game over? WARNING, this is my first story, be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters of said game.

Chapter 1: A New Job with New Friends

Mike woke up at nine like he always did. He was still stuck in his routine from his last job that he was recently fired from. He got out of and went into his kitchen. After setting his coffee maker to brew he went into his bathroom to get a shower. When Mike got out of the shower he got dressed and then he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His icy sky blue eyes were staring back at him then they trailed up to his forehead. He moved his raven black hair out of the way to see his scar on his frontal lobe.

 _'If only I could remember what this is from. Why can't I remember?'_ he thought to himself.

After shaking his thoughts he went back to his kitchen and poured his coffee in his usual mug. He put down the mug after a few sips and stepped outside of his home to grab the paper.

 _'I'm going to have to look in the paper for a new job,'_ he thought as he walked in and sat down with his coffee.

He looked through the ads but nothing caught his eye. Towards the middle of the second page he saw an ad for a restaurant wanting a night guard. The picture on the ad had three animatronics; a bear, a bunny, and a chicken.

 _'Those animatronics look so familiar but I can't remember from where,'_ he thought, _'Well I mine as well apply for the night guard job I guess.'_

After finishing his coffee he pulled on his hoody and grabbed his and left. He drove for about fifteen minutes to the pizzeria. The name of the pizzeria was Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. As he walked in he saw the three animatronics from the ad. Mike wanted to look around a little bit before he went to apply for the job. After he saw what he thought was all of the restaurant he went to an employee to ask for the manager.

"Excuse me but where may I find the manager?" he asked politely.

"In the office right there. Is there a problem?" the employee asked.

"No. I'm here to apply for the night guard position," Mike stated calmly.

"Okay," the employee said before walking off.

Mike walked up to the door and knocked twice. He was about to knock a third time when he was told to come in. The manager was sitting behind his desk as Mike walked in.

"Have a seat," the manager said.

"Thank you," Mike replied as he sat down.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"I'm here to apply to be the new night guard," Mike stated.

"Oh. I didn't realize you were here to apply for a job with the way you are dressed. Not to be rude or anything," the man said.

"I didn't think I was going to apply for the job today. When I was reading the paper I saw the ad and didn't think about changing. I was just going for a drive and ended up here," he said embarrassingly as he looked at his whole jeans, convers, and hoody.

"It's okay. Since you are the only one who has come to apply you are hired," the man said.

"Really, no interviews or nothing?" Mike asked questioningly.

"Nope. Oh by the way my name is Jonas," the man said.

"I'm Michael Schmidt but you can call me Mike," Mike said.

"Okay Mike fallow me for a tour of the building," Jonas said.

With that Mike fallowed Jonas out of the office. They first went to the dining area where the three animatronics were wandering around and talking with guests. As they looked over and saw Jonas they walked over.

"Hey Jonas. Who's this guy?" the brown bear asked.

"This is Mike. He will be the new night guard," Jonas said.

"Oh, hi Mike. I'm Freddy Fazbear," Freddy stated.

"I'm Chica, nice to meet you," the chicken said.

"And I'm Bonnie Bunny," the purple bunny said.

"It's nice to meet you all," Mike said happily.

"Have you meet Foxy yet?" Freddy asked.

"No I haven't," Mike said.

 _'That name sounds familiar. Have I been here before?'_ Mike thought.

Jonas led Mike to a section of the pizzeria that they called Pirate Cove. They saw a fox that had a hook and dressed like a pirate entertaining children with tales of him on the seven seas. After the story was over they walked up to Foxy to introduce Mike to him.

"Hello Jonas, who he be?" Foxy asked pointing his hook at Mike.

"This is Mike Schmidt. He is the new Night guard," Jonas stated while shoving Mike forward.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Foxy," Mike said.

"So Mikey have ye been here before?" Foxy inquired.

"I don't remember. But all you animatronics look familiar from somewhere," Mike replied.

"That be strange. This be the only place we been. Mikey why can't ye remember?" Foxy asked.

"Foxy quit pestering Mike," Jonas said before Mike could answer.

"Sorry Foxy I wish I knew," Mike said while being dragged off by Jonas.

Jonas took him everywhere in the restaurant that Mike needed to know about. The last stop on the tour was the office Mike would be in during his shift. As he walked in he saw the two big metal doors and the table to monitor the cameras on.

"Here is your post while you are on the job. Any questions?" Jonas asked.

"Yea what's with the doors?" And when do I start?" Mike asked.

"The doors are from the first night guard who was over paranoid and built them. And you start today. Your shifts are from twelve to six in the morning. Here is your uniform," Jonas said while handing Mike his uniform.

"Okay. Guess I should get home to get ready for my shift," Mike said.

"Make sure you get here early. I will be here till eleven forty-nine," Jonas told Mike as he left the room.

As Mike was heading for the door he felt as if he was being watched. He looked back and saw Foxy watching him leave. Mike smiled and waved at Foxy and waved as he left.

'Sorry Mikey. Me know tonight is going to be stressful,' Foxy thought while waving to Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is written in game one but I think that the second came first and so Mangle caused the bite of '87. Also I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's.

Chapter 2: Night One

Mike went back to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria at eleven so he could look around before his shift. When he walked in he saw the employees shutting down the animatronics.

 _'Guess I can't talk to them before my shift,'_ Mike thought.

He walked past Pirate Cove and saw that Foxy was still active. He walked over to the pirate fox.

"Hey Foxy. I thought we could talk before my shift," Mike said.

"Hey Mikey. What ye want to talk about?" asked Foxy.

"I don't know. I was just wanting to hang out with you guys before my shift but you are the only one still on," Mike stated sorely.

"Arr, Mikey why ye so glum now?" he asked.

"Well everything looks familiar but I don't remember ever coming here. Not only was that but your name something that was the most familiar thing I heard today. I don't know what to do," Mike said with a scared tone.

"There, there Mikey. It be okay," the pirate said comfortingly while hugging Mike.

"Thanks Foxy," Mike said while hugging him back.

"Well I think ye job starts thirty minutes," Foxy stated.

"Can I stay with you a little longer Foxy?" Mike asked.

"Ay, Mikey ye can but they be shutting me down soon," Foxy said while looking down at Mike.

"Why do they shut you guys down before my shift?" Mike asked the pirate while looking up at him.

As Foxy was about to answer Jonas yelled," Time to shut you down Foxy. Mike it's almost time for your shift to start."

"Okay. Sorry Foxy I got to go now see you at six?" Mike asked while getting up out of the hug.

"Ay, see ye at six Mikey," Foxy said while being shut down.

 _'I feel bad that they get shut down at night,'_ Mike thought while going to his office.

Jonas before he left told Mike about the power limit and to make sure nothing happens to the animatronics. Mike sat down and was waiting for the beginning of his shift. It was only eleven fifty-five so he had five minutes to just sit and think. He looked back on when he left earlier that day. When Foxy watched him leave and how he acted.

 _'Did Foxy look sad when I was leaving earlier? And why was he curious about my past and if I had been her before? Does he know something? I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow to ask him,'_ is what Mike thought till his shift began.

It's twelve and so far nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly Mike got a text from some random number.

Hey. How are things going? They asked.

Everything's fine don't worry. Is how Mike replied assuming it was Jonas.

 _'Geeze he got so worried he looked at my resume to get my number to ask me if everything is okay,'_ Mike thought while flipping through cameras.

While Mike was busy ling at the cameras the three animatronics that where on stage began planning.

"How are we going to get Mike?" Chica asked in her regular annoyingly perky voice.

"You got an idea Freddy?" Bonnie asked while looking at Freddy.

"Yea, Bonnie around three start making him waste the power by going to the Westside door and you Chica start going to the Eastside door around four. I'll stay put till tomorrow incase we don't get him tonight," Freddy exclaimed.

"Okay Freddy," Chica said with a giggle afterward.

"Guess I should start heading out since its already almost three," Bonnie stated before he left.

Foxy just sat behind his curtins waiting till morning with Mike. He just sat there thinking of all that happened in his life.

 _'Me wonders what they be doing to get Mikey. He must be having tough times. I'll only help him if he in danger. If only I been able to help_ _ **that boy**_ _. He be Mikey's age by now if he be alive. Curse ye Mangle for taking me first mate'ees life. He been such a nice mate. He came here Fridays to hear me stories and play with me. Till Mangle got him for asken where me be when me was entertaining a birthday party. Oh me first mate,'_ Foxy thought about all night.

It was three Mike was flipping through cameras and saw Bonnie was no longer on stage. He flipped through all the cameras to no avail of finding him till he checked the Westside door and found Bonnie smiling creepily at him.

 _'Oh my god. What the hell is going on here. I thought they where shut down at eleven. Holy shit I only have sixty-nine percent of my power left,'_ Mike thought as he slamed the door shut.

Bonnie moved around three fifteen to the supply closet and stayed there for about fifteen minutes. In that time Chica moved to the dining room making a creepy smile at the camera.

 _'Shit only fifty-nine percent. Go away Bonnie. Please I'm begging you,'_ Mike thought while checking the cameras.

Around four thirty both Chica and Bonnie where at the doors and the power was at fourty-nine percent. They would not leave except for about ten minutes but never at the same time. At five they both left and went to the storage closet and the dining room. That brief moment was short lived because at five ten Chica came back to the Eastside door and was not budging.

 _Leave Chica. Just go hang out with Freddy or Bonnie. Just leave the door. I need power or I'm dead according to the message Bonnie said at four when you first showed up. Shit, shit only fourty-three percent and I still have a while to go,'_ Mike thought.

Finally six o'clock came and Chica and Bonnie where back on the stage powered down. Mike's shift was over and Jonas came in right at six. He came straight to the office Mike was in. Mike made it with twenty percent.

"Hey Mike. I see you stayed up the entire time. So, how was your shift?" Jonas asked


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello and happy birthday to me here is your gift from me. I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Better in the Day Light

Mike sat there for a second so he could process what Jonas said.

' _What the hell? Does he know what those things put me through! Just calm down and answer in a way you don't sound insane,'_ Mike thought.

"I had a great night. Nothing happened while I was on the job. Almost fell asleep at four but I stayed up the whole time," he told Jonas as calmly and convincingly as possible.

' _Why is he lying, I know what happens at night with them?'_ Jonas thought.

"That's good to hear. So will you keep the job now that you know what it's like?" Jonas asked thinking, _'He'll quit.'_

"Yea I'll keep the job. I just need to figure out my new sleep schedule!" Mike said jokingly.

' _What, is Mike Crazy'_

' _What the hell? I just said I was going to keep the job?! How could I say that when they tried to kill me?'_ Mike yelled at himself mentally.

"Any who, didn't you make a promise to Foxy?" Jonas asked.

"Yea I was about to head to Pirate Cove," Mike said.

' _Hopefully they go back to normal in the daylight?'_ Mike asked himself as he left.

He walked slowly to Pirate Cove to see the pirate captain. Mike regretted taking the job every step he took. He finally made his way up to the curtains that were around Foxy's stage and went behind them. Now looking at his stage Mike realized it was a pirate ship. The side of the ship had the name but sadly the name could no longer be read. All the fear and doubt left Mike when he looked at the ship. Mike then saw Foxy sitting right where he was left. He walked over to him and found the switches and switched him on.

"Hey Mikey ye kept ye promise. Are ye going to stay standing or are ye going to sit?" Foxy asked patting the space next to him.

Mike sat down without a word when Foxy looked over and the sight he saw was tragic. He saw Mike wide eyed, hair a mess from what he could see from under his hat, and pure terror in his face.

"Mikey? What be wrong? Ye eyes are blood shot, ye be trembling like a leaf, and ye be a mess?" Foxy said scared for his new friend.

"Why did they come after me last night? I did nothing to them. I thought we were friends," Mike whispered just audible for Foxy to hear.

"Mikey it not be their fault. They be confused and angry at everything. They be lost and don't know what they be doing," Foxy said as he went to hug Mike.

"No. I don't understand why they tried to kill me. They just were trying to make me waste the power," Mike said refusing the hug.

"Matey, Ye don't understand what they been through. Ye can't start judging them by what made them do it," Foxy stated to Mike.

"Foxy, why didn't you come after me? Also why where you curious about my past? And what happened to them to make them try and kill me?" Mike asked the captain.

"Ay, Mikey. I didn't come after ye cause I got control and forgave the situation that makes them act like that. Me be curious ye cause ye be smart and shouldn't forget things like places ye been as well as you look like an older version of **him**. As for why they are trying to kill ye that is because they be wanting the staff who did nothing to stop **it** from happening, even if the staff that is working now wasn't even involved in **it** ," Foxy said while sneaking Mike into a hug to comfort him.

"Foxy who is **him** and what is **it**?" Mike asked accepting the hug this time.

"That be explained some other time. Ye should go home and get some sleep Mikey," Foxy said as he stood up and helped Mike up.

Mike got up but as he was leaving he asked," Hey captain what is the name of your ship? The name is all faded I can't read it."

"It name be _The Snowy Vixen_. But I wish it could be changed," Foxy said with dread and anger in his voice.

"Then why not change it?"

"Because it been her name for forever I just can't go and change her name."

"Well got to go see you Foxy at eleven thirty like last night. Okay?" Mike said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Sure thing matey. See ye then," Foxy said with a grin. As Mike was walking to the door he saw the band looking at him. He stopped and noticed that they turned their heads toward Pirate Cove. He looked to see them glaring at Foxy as well as Foxy watching them to make sure Mike made it out okay. Chica then walked up to Mike with a smile that would scare any person out of the pizzeria.

"We will get you," she said as she walked past Mike and toward Pirate Cove.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the long wait, school sucks, and future updates are bound to be irregular. Enjoy the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 4: Fight the Pirate

When Mike left the band walked into Pirate Cove to talk to Foxy about what he was doing. When they arrived they saw Foxy leaning up against the wall near The Snowy Vixen. They then walked toward the captain with scowls on their faces.

"What is wrong you Foxy! Why don't you attack the night guards anymore?" Freddy asked.

"They had nothing to do with Mangle and **the boy** Freddy. Plus look at Mikey, he be looking like **him** but older," Foxy said.

"He died Foxy and they didn't stop her from killing him!" Bonnie yelled.

"I know Bon-Bon but still I can't bring me self to hurt him. I won't let you hurt me Mikey!" Foxy said before he realized what he said.

' _Did I just say me Mikey?"_ Foxy thought.

"Your Mikey? Did you hear that guys Foxy has fallen for a human night guard," Chica said.

"Foxy stop this nonsense and get back to your senses and get rid of Mike," Freddy said.

"No he be me matey!" Foxy yelled.

"Then you leave us no choice," Bonnie stated as he punched Foxy in the face.

Bonnie stated punching the pirate while Chica and Freddy watched. The bunny wouldn't let Foxy say another word no matter how many times the fox tried. Foxy finally got an opening and kicked Bonnie's knee causing him to fall to the ground.

"Chica I know ye against violence so why ain't ye stopping Bon-Bon?" Foxy asked while catching his breath.

"Because you need to learn stupid fox," Chica said.

"Chica how 'bout you go to the stage and wait for me and Bonnie?" Freddy asked while helping Bonnie up.

"Okay Freddy. Just don't get hurt okay?" she said while kissing the bear's cheek.

"I won't, only Foxy will," Freddy said while hugging Chica before she left.

"Since when ye been with Chica, Freddy," Foxy asked while walking away from the two and watching Chica leave.

"Since you stopped talking to us. She told me about a month ago he liked me. I told her the truth that I liked her since day one. I ended up kissing her and we have been together since," Freddy said.

"Ay, Bonnie how ye taking it since I knew ye liked Chica too," Foxy asked.

"Just fine. I know she is happier with Freddy than with me," Bonnie said while tackling Foxy to the floor.

Freddy and Bonnie beat up Foxy till an hour till opening time. Jonas came out to check the animatronics after hearing the commotion stop. First he checked the band and saw everything was alright. Then he got to Foxy and saw what they had done to him. Jonas ran to Foxy to see if he was okay.

"Arg, Jonas how ye been doing?" Foxy asked clearly in pain.

"I've been fine Foxy but look at you, your hurt. I will find a mechanic to fix you up. Good as new, okay?" Jonas said clearly caring for the animatronic like family.

"Ay. Guess I'm out for the day," Foxy stated while being helped up by Jonas.

Jonas took Foxy into his office to sit there away from the other animatronics. He pulled out a file full of employee's resumes. He stopped when he came to a certain one. Jonas has the look of shock on his face when he saw this person's list of past jobs. After getting over his shock he called up this employee.

"Hey Mike can you come pick up Foxy and fix him. I looked at your resume and it said you used to be a mechanic," Jonas said while Foxy looked shocked at hearing his matey's name.

' _He had been a mechanic?'_ Foxy thought.

"Thanks Mike I'll bring him to the front doors when you get here," Jonas said before hanging up.

After fifteen minutes Jonas received a text from Mike.

I'm here waiting at the door. Mike wrote.

Okay be there in a sec. Jonas replied.

"Are you ready to go see Mike and see where he lives?" Jonas asked.

"Why ye be asken?" Foxy said.

"Cause I heard you call him your Mike." Jonas asked.

"I-I-I didn't realize what I said it till Chica been saying it," Foxy said embarrassed and probably would have blushed if he could.

"Well be on your best behavior Foxy. Just let me know what happens at his house when you get back so I know what's going on if you start acting strange," Jonas said.

"What ye be expecting to happen Jonas?" Foxy said.

"That you and Mike will fall in love," Jonas said bluntly.

"J-J-Jonas why ye be thinking that?" Foxy stuttered out.

"Cause what you said earlier to the others and how Mike goes to you with all his problem," Jonas said all romantic like.

"Still Jonas he be human and I be an animatronic fox. It will never be," Foxy said sorrowful.

' _I do like Mikey I guess cause how I be felling after I said that he be me Mikey. Also how love it when he came to talk to me even though he was scared of us animatronics after his shift. The way he was concerned for what happened back in the past of ours. Mikey has made me as happy as_ _ **that boy**_ _did when he came on Fridays to see me,'_ Foxy thought while Jonas had Mike replace him as Foxy's crutch.

"What happened happened Foxy?" Mike asked worryingly as he opened the passenger door for his captain friend.

"Freddy and Bon-Bon beat me up for not trying to kill ye," Foxy said while he sat down into the car.

"What!? How could you just take a beating from those two?" Mike said while he sat in the driver's seat about to start the car.

"Cause it was for ye," Foxy said while looking at Mike.

"You took a beating for me?" Mike asked surprised at what the pirate said.

"I did it cause ye are me matey,"Foxy said with a small smile.

"Th-Thanks Foxy," Mike said while his cheeks went red and felt as if they were on fire.

' _He fought for me? He cared enough for me that he tried to fight Bonnie and Freddy. Am I blushing? Oh my god, do I like Foxy? I don't know if I do or don't but I feel like I'm on fire right now do to what he said. He is nice to me and he did comfort me when I was scared or sad yesterday and this morning. I need more time to figure out if I like him or not,'_ Mike thought while Foxy was watching everything out the window zoom by.

"Ye know this is me first time out of the pizzeria Mikey. I am glad it's with ye," Foxy said before looking before looking over to see the man driving had a face as red as he was.

"Are ye okay Mikey?" Foxy asked puzzled.

"I am fine, just a little confused in my thoughts is all," Mike replied while pulling into his apartment buildings parking lot.

' _He been like that since I said I fought for him. Does that mean he like me?'_ Foxy thought as he was helped out of the car.

' _I think I like Foxy,'_ Mike thought as he opened the door to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get back to this. Life got in the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next cause I'm posting two chapters today. Again I don't own the characters.

Chapter 5: Expressed Feelings

They walked into Mike's apartment and walked over to his couch. Mike set Foxy gently on the couch and walked to the closet.

"What ye looking for in there?" Foxy asked while Mike entered the closet.

"I'm looking for my toolbox from my last job. I was a mechanic and all the tools I need to fix you are in it," Mike replied.

' _Also I'm trying to hide the fact I'm still blushing.'_

"Found it!" Mike yelled as he was about to step out of the closet.

"Good job. Mikey are ye coming out of the closet?" Foxy asked while snickering.

"Curse you Foxy! Are you saying you are going to call me gay if I step out?" Mike asked while still in said closet knowing he had to watch his words in this situation.

"Ay, Mikey no I wouldn't I be teasing you," Foxy said while slowly getting up.

"Are you joking with me about that when you said you wouldn't call me gay," Mike asked not noticing that Foxy was walking toward his direction.

"Mikey I be serious on not calling ye gay," Foxy said while pulling Mike out of the closet.

"Foxy you shouldn't move I haven't fixed you yet," Mike said while sitting Foxy down right where they were at in the hallway with a blush dusting his cheeks.

Mike then opened his toolbox and looked at Foxy to assess the damage that Bonnie and Freddy caused. Foxy had a broken bolt in his jaw to where his jaw hardly moved, a missing ball baring in his ankle, and a few new rips in his suit.

"Foxy they got you good but don't worry I'll fix you," Mike said confidently.

"Thank ye Mikey. Say are ye really keepen ye job there," Foxy asked.

Yea I am. Since that place seems so familiar in some way that maybe I can learn from the section of my childhood I can't remember," Mike said while rummaging in the toolbox looking for a replacement ball baring and bolt.

"Are ye sure ye want to remember?" Foxy stated.

"Yea but enough about me. Let's play a game while I fix you. How about question question?" Mike asked while he finished replacing the bolt in the pirate's jaw.

"What game would that be Mikey?"

"You ask me a question and I have to answer truthfully and after I answer I ask you a question and you answer truthfully. It continues until we get bored with it."

"Alright. Mikey why ye take this job?"

"I took it cause the picture of Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica looked familiar. Has it always been just the four of you at the pizzeria?"

"No there been the toy serious that had Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy, Marionette, Toy Chica, and **her**. Didn't Jonas warn ye what they do at night before ye started working?"

"No. Who is **her**?" Mike said putting in the new ball baring.

"She is Mangle and it was her fault the toy line was got rid of. Do you like anyone at the pizzeria?"

"Yea. How was Mangle associated with you?"

"She was built to be me first matey and I liked her till she did **that** to who I called me first matey. Who do you like?"

"He took a beating for me. Now in retaliation, who do you like now?" Mike said while getting a needle and thread to sew up the suit Foxy wore.

"He be a night guard that comes to me with his troubles. Why ye red in the face?" Foxy asked while looking down at the man.

"I'm red because I didn't know you liked me. What do you think of your repairs?"

"I like them because ye be the one who fixed me. What are ye doing now?"

"Putting up my tools and then getting a few hours of sleep since it is already noon and I need sleep to deal with those three tonight. What do you do when I'm on duty?"

"I sit in the cove and think till I fell that that ye need help. Can I give ye a thank ye gift for fixing me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Ye will see. Can ye close ye eyes?"

"Yea. What is-"Mike was cut off by Foxy giving him a kiss.

Mike opened his eyes to see a grinning Foxy in front of him. He returned the grin with a sheepish smile. Foxy was about to turn to sit on the couch when Mike got on his toes to give Foxy a kiss on the cheek. Instead of going to bed like he planned he went and sat on the couch with Foxy. They talked till mike fell asleep on the captain.

As he fell asleep he muttered out, "I love you Foxy."

"I love ye too Mikey," Foxy said while seeing a smile spread onto Mikes face as he heard that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey here is the second one for today. I don't own the characters or Suicide Hotline by ICP. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6: Night Two

Foxy woke up at eleven so he could get ready for work and be there by eleven thirty. Mike did not want to leave his cozy spot on Foxy's lap. After three minutes of not moving Mike got up to get a shower. The pirate decided to try and make Mike some food while he showered. Even though Foxy is an animatronic that can't eat or taste the food he tried so all Mike had to do was get out the shower and eat before he left with him to work. As Foxy finished cooking he heard something barely audible but be still heard. Mike was singing while in the shower.

It ain't no point to me waking up,

Everybody's time I'm taking up,

I got nobody, it ain't a shoulder near,

I can't stay here & it's colder there,

I don't wanna look back 'cause it's gonna hurt,

I slice my wrist & it's gonna squirt,

For me everyone holds a hate, I get backstabbed & everyone holds the stake,

It's no roads to take, I'm in a circle drive,

Busting at myself & I'm trying to survive,

I'll disappoint you, & I will let you down,

And, I ain't got many home boys coming around,

You don't understand, so don't say you do,

I swear I'll put my motherfucking slug in you,

I'm the only one,

The lonely one,

At home alone loading a gun, thinking "Why not?"

Mike then walked out into the hallway to see Foxy there smiling while leaning on the wall with a plate in his hand.

"That be a pretty voice but a sad song to be singing Mikey," he said with his smile never faulting.

"You may be right but I sing how I fell at the time I'm singing," he said not looking at him.

"What's that?" Mike asked after looking up to see a plate and pointed at it.

"It be food for ye to eat. Sorry if it ain't any being an animatronic that doesn't eat or taste food."

"It looks delicious. Can't wait to try it."

"Hope ye like it."

"Yumm this is amazing Foxy," Mike said while eating.

"Glade ye like it," he said with a smile.

After Mike finished his food he and Foxy got in Mike's car and arrived at the pizzeria. The time read eleven thirty when they walked in and saw the animatronics already switched off on stage. They walked past the dining area and stage to get to Pirate Cove. When they arrived they saw Jonas removing the sign he had up that said –Sorry- Out of Order.

"Hey Mike, Foxy how are you feeling now?" Jonas asked.

"I be fine thanks to Mikey here."

"It was nothing really."

"But it was, look at how happy you to are, what happened?" Jonas asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing that important," Mike said.

"Ye be embarrassed Mikey if I told him what happen?"

"Yes I would be."

"Then I will just show him what happen when I was there."

"N-No please do-," but it was too late Foxy kissed Mike while he was talking.

"Way to go Foxy. You guys are a cute couple," Jonas said when they broke apart.

"We are not together Jonas. We just like each other."

"Ay, Mikey I be fixen that. Ye want to be me boyfriend?"

"F-Foxy we just met a day ago. I need time to get to know you Foxy."

"Aye, Mikey ye be right in that but ye said ye liked me."

"I know but we should get to know each other better, okay?"

"'Kay Mikey, ye win. It be eleven fifty. Time to shut me down right?" Foxy asked looking at Jonas.

"Sadly yes Foxy. Just keep Mike safe from the others. Okay?"

"What! You know what happens here at night?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry to say I do but I still see them as family."

"How do you see them as family?"

"I grew up around them. I was the son of the old manager so I would always come over no matter how old I got. So the animatronics know me from when I was younger."

"I see. Well good night Foxy see you tomorrow at six."

"I'll see ye then," Foxy said before he was turned off.

"I'm leaving. See you at six Mike."

"See you Jonas."

Mike reach his office at eleven fifty-seven. He was glade that he made it in before midnight. Time felt as if it was moving really slow. After what felt like eternity the clock struck midnight and the torturous night began.

On stage the animatronics where talking about Mike and everything they needed to do to get him.

"Freddy we need to get him tonight. If we don't he might leave and we will lose him." Chica wined.

"No we won't. He wouldn't leave Foxy after he fought for him," Freddy said.

"How do you know Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"Because the way Mike acts around him. He likes Foxy too much and he said the place is familiar so he won't till he figures out why," Freddy said matter of factly.

"Okay Freddy. What's the plan for tonight," Chica said.

"Bonnie go to the door now, Chica you leave at about two thirty. As for me I will leave at four and join in the game."

"What you are joining us?" Bonnie asked questioningly.

"Yes I will be join you in trying to get Mike."

Foxy sat down in the cove waiting till six or if Mike needs him, which ever came first. He sat there and after a few minutes he heard Bonnie go to the door. Shortly after the sound of the other door slammed shut.

' _It only be two thirty and they both be out? What be going on?'_ Foxy thought as he saw Bonnie walk away from the door.

 _I got to get to Mikey to help him. No not yet actually he be having a lot of power yet actually he be having a lot of power still.'_

He watched the clock as he waited for the day to come but he heard a scream from the office and the voice of Bonnie's laughing. F oxy jumped up and ran to Mike to help him. When he got in he saw Bonnie trying to strangle Mike.

Freddy heard Mike scream and thought Bonnie got him. He was happy till he heard something getting thrown out of the office. The doors got slammed shut and then he saw Bonnie walking back to the stage.

"I almost had him Freddy. Then Foxy came running in and threw me out and shut the doors," Bonnie said to Freddy clearly angry.

"It's okay Bonnie it's four now so I'm going to start helping you guys out."

"Okay Freddy. I'll go let Chica know what is going on."

"Okay, go Bonnie."

It was four o'clock and Mike had sixty percent of his power left. It was a hug improvement from Night one. Then he heard laughter that he never heard before in his life. As the laughter was going on he looked at Foxy who looked as if someone kicked a puppy.

"Oh my god. Freddy is joining 'in the game.' Mike we have to be careful, okay?"

"Okay Foxy. Right now he is in the dining room," Mike said while flipping through the cameras.

Just as he put the tablet down he saw Bonnie at the door and shut the door. Foxy looked at Mike to try and figure out how they were doing on power. They both looked at the power remaining to see they had fifty-five percent remaining. They checked to see if Bonnie was still there but he left. They had a moments reprieve from the others around four fifty.

At five Bonnie was at the Westside Door and Freddy was at the Eastside door while Chica was in the kitchen. Mike and Foxy shut the doors as quickly as they could after seeing the faces Bonnie and Freddy made. Even after a few minutes no one moved from the spots they occupied at five. Mike had to keep the doors shut for the last hour of his shift. He had two percent of power at six when his shift ended. Jonas walked in to see Mike hugging Foxy like it was the last time he was going to.

"Hey Mike you realize its six right. You're completely safe and lasted another night," Jonas said while patting Mikes shoulder.

"Really?" Mike asked not sure if it was the truth.

"Aye, Mikey it be truth just looky there," Foxy said while pointing at the clock.

"Alright you can leave for the day Mike since your shift is over."

"Okay I'm going to hang in Pirate Cove for a little before I leave. So if you need anything you know where to find me," Mike said while leaving with Foxy


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey here is a new chapter of Five Nights in Love. I **don't** own the FNAF characters or the song used in this chapter. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 7: The Long Forgotten Past

As Mike and Foxy left the office, they headed to Pirate Cove. When they got there they sat down and began talking.

"Thank you Foxy for fighting Bonnie earlier and saving my life."

"It was not a problem Mikey. So ye still keepen the job after last night?"

"I am. How else am I supposed to get to know you?"

"Ay that be true Mikey," Foxy said while removing Mike's hat and ruffling his hair.

"What is that on your forehead?" a voice asked from the direction of the rest of the dinner.

The two looked to where the voice came from to see Chica standing there. Chica just kept staring at Mike's forehead while Foxy watched Chica to make sure she didn't move toward Mike. They heard muffled yells from the other side of the pizzeria but they just ignored it and focused on what was going on. Finally the person yelling arrived to the cove and saw who he was looking for.

"Chica! Freddy and I have been looking all over for you. What are you doing here with the traitor and the night guard?" the purple bunny asked.

"I wanted to try to talk to Foxy about going back to helping us but saw something that was interesting. We need to get Freddy!" Chica exclaimed.

"You need to get me for what Chica?" Freddy asked as he turned the corner.

"I don't know exactly what it is but Mike lift up your bangs please," Chica said innocently.

"Why should I listen to you if you guys were trying to kill me!"

"Mikey can I at least see what Chica be yapping about?" Foxy asked.

"I guess you can. Just don't let them hurt me if they don't like what they see."

"Ay, I won't let them hurt ye. Now let old Foxy see," Foxy said while lifting his bangs.

At that moment Foxy looked as if he had seen a ghost. The others looked at Mike and Foxy confused as all get out. Foxy turned his head and looked at the others with a domineer that you know he would cry if he could. Freddy started walking over but Chica stopped him and gave a look that told him to give Foxy space. Mike was a little worried, he had never seen the captain like that in the two nights he was there.

"Foxy what's wrong? Is there something you know about my scar that I don't?" and all the other animatronics perked up at this.

"Th-That be from Mangle, ye be me little matey all grown up. We thought ye be dead and that why we did this."

"You saying that I'm the boy from the incident you told me a little about yesterday? B-But that means it's my fault your friends where shut down and-and," Mike stated starting to cry.

"Mike how do you not remember the Bite of '87?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"I-I don't know Bonnie. I don't even remember ever coming here. Y-You guys looked familiar and Foxy's named seemed familiar as well."

"The trauma must have made him forget everything to do with this place and the incident itself. And most likely after the incident his mother never brought him again," Freddy said while looking at the now crying Mike Schmidt.

"E-Even now that you are telling me I still d-don't remember."

"Mikey ye be alright. Don't ye cry. We will help ye remember lad."

"R-Really?"

"Ay, ye be me first matey and ye know I like ye."

"Now that we know that you are Michael from '87 we won't try and kill you," Freddy said.

"H-How can I-I trust y-you guys? Y-you acted friendly w-when we first m-met but th-then tried to k-kill me."

"We are truly sorry for how we acted but please forgive us for our actions," Chica said as apologetic as possible for her.

"I-I'll try to b-but I d-don't know i-if it will ever be the same."

"Mikey just trying is all they be asking. That be all ye can do, now how 'bout we all head to the dining room to talk about what happened to ye when ye came to Fazbear's okay?" Foxy said while hugging Mike and rubbed his back with his hooked right hand.

"O-Okay Foxy. I-I guess that's the best I can do to remember."

With that all five of them went to the dining section of the pizzeria. They sat down at the end of the table closest to the stage and near Pirate Cove. The animatronics tried to think of where to start in telling Mike of his experience at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria when he was a child.

"You started coming every Friday after your tenth birthday so that was back in '85. You would come and hangout with Foxy almost the entire time but you would come listen to the band a little each visit," Freddy started off.

"Ay, I called ye me first matey cause ye was the only one I saw on a weekly bases."

"You would eat pizza then play with Foxy every time with no falter. That was your routine and no one messed with it."

"Ay that was how ye been till a week before ye accident. I remember ye mum came to get ye early that Friday she said 'Michael come on you can play with Foxy next week but your father is coming home tonight from being overseas.' Ye told me once ye father was in the Navy and that's why ye liked me was I was a sailor too," Foxy said with a smile.

"C-Can you tell me w-what happened on that day?" Mike asked rubbing his head.

"Only if you sing Mike will we tell you. You used to sing whenever you saw a kid crying and you had an amazing voice then," Bonnie said.

"His voice still be pretty. I heard it while I was at Mikey's house. So whatta ye say will ye sing for them?"

"If you tell me sure but don't laugh since the song I picked is sung by a girl but I like the message it gives, okay?"

"We will tell you and we promise not to laugh." Chica said with a sincere smile.

"Okay."

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the word of a love song

Uh oh, Uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe you when she stands under my color, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by…

…the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh, oh

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em; oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

"Mike your voice is so beautiful but why did you sing such sad song?" Chica asked.

"Thank you and I don't know why. According to my mom it started when I started high school," Mike said.

"A promise is a promise," Bonnie said with a mellow kind of tone.

"Ye came in to the pizzeria around one thirty that afternoon. Ye went to Freddy and asked, 'Hi is Foxy in the cove?' He told ye, 'Yes he is in the cove but I don't know where at in the cove.' Ye sat down and ate ye some cheese pizza till around two. Ye walked into Pirate Cove and looked around for me and when ye didn't see me ye went to Mangle," Foxy said with a growl as he said Mangle's name.

"What happened next Foxy?" Mike said in a melancholy tone.

"Ye asked her, 'Do you know where I can find Foxy, Mangle?' She snarled cause she was built to be me first matey but she knew I called ye first matey and she finally had it. Ye asked, 'Is everything okay Mangle?' in a sweet innocent voice but right after ye asked she went chomp right on ye head. I looked over as she let go and ye fell to the ground. I rushed over to ye and the other animatronics came and pined Mangle and I sent Chica to get ye mum and have the manager call an ambulance. Ye mum ran over to see me applying pressure to ye head and as she ran I heard, 'Michael! Oh my god Michael,' she then started applying pressure on the wound with me. When the ambulance arrived she had me carry ye to it and that was the last time any of us saw ye. Ye mum came the next day and talked to Jonas' dad about what was going on but she never told us and she was crying. After that Mangle and all of the other toy serious were dismantled as well as Golden, Balloon Boy, and Marionette because they were built with the toy series or too old to fix," Foxy said while hugging Mike.

"She bit me cause she didn't like the fact I had what she wanted?"

"That wasn't the only reason Mike, the kids had been picking her apart and she was enraged by that as well. Her suit was basically shreds," Freddy said.

"That still doesn't justify what she did," Bonnie said while looking at the back room.

"What's back there?" Mike asked noticing the room Bonnie was staring at.

"It has our spare parts and is said to have uninhabited suits and the old animatronics but we don't see them back there," Chica said in an unusually sad tone.

"I see. I have a question if you don't mind answering."

"Shoot Mikey. We be will'en to answer everything."

"Why do you guys act like you guys are people when you aren't? Is it in your programing to be sentimental? I'm sorry if I'm being rude with these questions."

After a long silence, "It's because when we were teenagers we were killed and shoved into these suits. Our spirits are connected to them and cannot be separated in any way," Freddy said while looking at his fellow animatronics.

"That's horrible. Why would anyone do such a thing to a group of teens?" Mike asked while fighting back more tears.

"It be okay Mikey we be to terms with it now."

"But Foxy you guys were just children that should have lived long lives."

"We know that Mike but there was nothing we could have done. The man that did was ruthless and would have stopped at nothing to get us after we saw him kill one of his fellow employees," Bonnie said while looking at the ground.

"Did he get caught or is he still out there? Plus what was his name?"

"He been Vincent. According to the reports that came to the manager he was captured but he escaped."

"Could I be endanger for working here?"

"No matey. I don't think ye will be endanger."

"But what if he wants to get rid of me cause I survived the incident plus my job here?"

"He won't get ye if I have any say in it lad."

"Same here Mike, we won't let him get you if he tries to," Chica said while hugging Mike.

"Thanks guys but I got to go, the pizzeria is going to be opening soon."

"Aye lad be careful Mikey."

"I will. I promise."

With that Mike walked out the doors to get into his car to leave. As Mike was walking out of the pizzeria he felt as though he was being watched by cold calculating eyes waiting for the perfect time to strike. He looked around a little as he got in his car. When he saw nothing he shaked it off as paranoia and left.

"I will get you Michael Schmidt just to show people I'm still here," a man dressed in an all purple security uniform said while watching Mike leave in his car.


End file.
